Partials/Updates/Fall 2015 Pre-Event Notes
Fall 2015 Event is coming! Go here for Recent Info for Fall Event Devs said the event will start on NOVEMBER 18th! Prepare yourself! Event Information #'Event Details:' - Event Page #* Officially titled: Charge! Maritime Transport Operation! #* Starting Date: November 18th, 2015 Mid-Novemberhttps://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/660272304425844737 #* Duration: 2 weeks (As they said, but extension is possible) #* Scale: Mid-scale https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/660272304425844737, i.e.: Highly likely that it'll be 5 maps. # Limited-time Event Maps #* The event will contain a total of 5''' maps, extra operation included. #* Main Operation will be based of Battle of Kolombangara Island Time until maintenance starts * '''November 18 2015 11:00:00 +0900 Maintenance start time * November 18 2015 20:50:00 +0900 Expected completion time Confirmed Mechanics * Combined Fleet * Boss Debuffing mechanism (first introduced in Summer 2015 Event) Possible Mechanics Read here for the usual mechanics and requirement that appears as of latest event: Event Requirements Checklist <**>According to the link, devs said the boss weakening mechanism will come back in an "easier to understand way". This means it'll be explained to us in an Old English Haiku with a dose of Shakespeare juice onto it. Good luck! Hints and Advice *Advice **High level light cruisers and destroyers are going to play a key role in this event. ***e.g. 1 CL 5 DD, the typical 3-5 composition. **Operation 鏡花水月 (Kyouka Suigetsu) confirmed, meaning Akizuki is available as a drop (good luck...) *Since the event's gonna be based on battles around Kolombangara Island among other things, here's a list of ships that participated in those battles and which might be needed for special branching. **Battle of Kula Gulf: ***Niizuki (sunk), Suzukaze, Tanikaze, Mochizuki, Mikazuki, Tanikaze, Amagiri, Hatsuyuki, Nagatsuki (sunk), Satsuki **Battle of Kolombangara: ***Jintsuu (sunk), Kiyonami, Hamakaze, Yukikaze, Yuugure, Mikazuki, Satsuki, Minazuki, Yuunagi, Matsukaze **Battle of Vella Gulf: ***Shigure, Arashi (sunk), Kawakaze (sunk), Hagikaze (sunk) **Battle of Horaniu: ***Sazanami, Shigure, Isokaze, Hamakaze and other small ships **Naval Battle of Vella Lavella: ***Fumizuki, Yuunagi, Matsukaze, Akigumo, Yuugumo (sunk), Kazagumo, Isokaze, Shigure, Samidare *Of course, there is no major hints from the devs until the event days... **Wait, there's one... ***Prepare your ass. ****Remember, when Tanaka said "Next event will be easy" he meant "Easy money for me". New Ships/Equipment # Ships #* The amount of new kanmusus you can get via the event will be a total of 4 SHIPS https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/666412798386147332 #**1 "Large" Foreign Ship #**1 Destroyer #**1 Training Cruiser #**1 Unknown #* The following are hints to new shipgirls. Note that they may refer to the same ship but different entry because there is no official in-game data yet. #**New ships: second training cruiser and a new destroyer sunk in the battle (Arashi or Hagikaze?) # Equipment #* Links * IS MY FLEET READY? WANNA SEE MY SHIPLIST? - Forum board * Quick FAQs and Tips on what to prepare - Still based on Summer 2015 but overall tips are similar * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals - Still under transformation by Shinwalee to Fall 2015 form Pre-Event Tweets Maintenance Tweets Patch Notes Twitter Avatars __NOEDITSECTION__